


afternoon nap

by jonahsbeck



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, thsi is just soft idk, why doesnt ao3 have a. tag for them i dont understand?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonahsbeck/pseuds/jonahsbeck
Summary: tj and cyrus take a nap.





	afternoon nap

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something quick :) i hope u like it :D
> 
> for ty <3

tj felt the warmth before he saw it, the gentle feeling not unwelcome. it made his face feel like he was flushed and the inside of his eyelids glow orange, and he loved it. he smiled a little and let out a soft noise as his senses came back to him one by one, stretching against his comforter as the words of bruno major’s _easily_ drifted into his ears from somewhere close by. 

“good morning, sleeping beauty.” tj smiled wider at the sound of the soft voice of cyrus goodman, who's own smile was evident in his tone. “how are you feeling?"

“well rested.” tj mumbled back, rolling over to rub his face into his comforter. “how long was i out for?”

“only a few hours.” cyrus hummed, propping his feet up on tj’s back. the boy was sitting against the wall his bed was pushed up against, a book laying in his lap. “i started dozing off too about an hour ago.” 

“why didn’t you wake me up?” tj asked, turning his head slightly so he could see cyrus. cyrus met his gaze easily, the corner of his lip quirked up.

“because i didn’t need to.” he said simply. “you don’t have to be conscious to spend time together. i'm perfectly content with reading while you nap."

“fair point, but i think there might be people who argue otherwise.” tj could feel another wave of exhaustion crash over him, his words becoming mumbled and his eyes closing. “and besides, wouldn’t you rather be doing something together outside or something?" 

“no, not really.” cyrus said, pulling his feet off of tj to move next to him. “i really only need you to be happy.” 

tj groaned, hiding his face in the comforter again. “shut up, you sap.” he grumbled, making cyrus chuckle.

“bold words coming from the boy who literally cannot go a day without telling me some kind of lovey dovey nonsense.” cyrus laid a hand in tj’s ungelled hair as he spoke, running his hand through the dark strands. tj relaxed further at his touch, feeling drowsiness begin to overtake his body again. 

“you’re right, i can’t.” he slurred, settling back against the comforter. he turned his head to look at cyrus, his eyes cracking open slightly. “i love you.” 

cyrus smiled, sliding down to lay next to him. he touched tj’s nose gently with his finger, making the boy scrunch it in response, his eyes still closed. he grinned, pressing a gentle kiss to the spot before settling next to tj.

“i love you too, teej.” he said softly, nosing underneath the boy’s chin. “now go back to sleep. i’ll nap with you this time.” 

tj made a sleepy noise. “you sure?”

“positive.” 

“mmkay.” tj nodded, pressing a light kiss to the space between cyrus’ eyebrows, falling asleep halfway through his muttered goodnight, cyrus following soon after, tangling their legs together as he did. 

the afternoon went on without them, the sun leaving a gentle imprint of warmth on their skin as they slept. it was a quiet, and uneventful afternoon. 

and they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
